Adjusting to parenthood
by carson34
Summary: Steve and Robyn are adjusting to be parents of their three month old daughter.
1. Chapter 1

Author note: This is the first sequel of "True love never dies". I hope that you enjoy it! I hope that you guys enjoying Thanksgiving weekend.

Steve and Robyn were getting used to having their daughter home. Mackynzie is three months old and it's time for her first visit to daycare in one day.

"Hey honey, are you ready to go?" Steve asks his wife as they are getting Mackynzie ready to go. Mackynzie is still sleeping in their bedroom and is about to be move into her own bedroom.

"Yes babe." Robyn answers her husband as she walks out of their bedroom and heads into Mackynzie's room to make sure that they got everything ready for their daycare lady. Steve appears at the door and smiles at her before he says "Honey we need to get to the daycare lady now so we can get to work on time."

Robyn picks up the diaper bag and gives him a smile. "Alright then get her in the car seat and let's go" Robyn and Steve headed and drop their daughter off at the daycare. It was hard for Robyn to drop their little girl.

- headquarters -

Steve and Robyn walks into the office while holding hands.

"Honey, she's going to be fine. She said that she would call and let us know about what's going on. Just relax." Steve says to his wife. They see Danny and smile.

"Hey, you are back. What did you do to her, Steve?" Danny asks his best-friend. Robyn laughs at her husband and Danny.

"She's just having a hard time leaving Kenzie at the daycare even thou she's going to see her tonight" Steve says to his best-friend.

"I'm a new mom." Robyn puts her voice into this. Steve wraps his arms around his wife.

"Robyn, you picked a really good lady that will make sure that she is fine. If something goes wrong then she will call you." Danny reasons with her. Robyn cleaned up her office and the case files that they have filled up her desk so they can get put away. It's almost time to leave home.

Robyn walks into Steve's office and says "Hey, I am going to get Kenzie and meet you at home." Steve gets up and smiles at her. Steve and Robyn give a kiss and Robyn leaves to go get their daughter. Robyn brings their daughter back to the headquarters so she can see her uncles and aunt. Steve smiles when he sees his little girl and takes her from his wife.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author note:**_ This is my second write for this chapter. Chapter 3 is going to be posted in this format that I am now writing for.

_**Chapter 2**_

Life is getting better with his three-month daughter. Robyn brings Mackynzie in a lot to his work but she is always doing it the day that they don't have a case. Robyn walks into to his office.

"Hey babe. Where's Kenzie?" Steve asks not seeing his daughter anywhere.

"Kono has her now and she's happy." Robyn says as she points to their friend with their daughter

"I am glad because she is really good with our daughter." Steve says to her as she walks up to him and wraps her arms around him and gives a kiss. "So what are we going to do since we are done with work?"

"maybe we can take her to the beach?" Robyn says to her husband as he keeps his arms around. Right before they decide to go get their daughter, Danny walks into the room with Mackynzie. Steve takes his child out of his best-friend's arms.

"What's going on?" Steve asks his best-friend as he is getting Mackynzie settled in his arms.

"We got a case." Danny says to him in responds. "Robyn, we need you to take her to the daycare and then come back" Robyn nods and takes her daughter to her car. She puts her daughter in the car seat and gets into the driver seat. Steve and Danny are running to Danny's car. Steve waves to her. Later that night, Steve walks into his house and heads to bed. He wakes up the next morning to hear his daughter a little upset. He gets out of bed and goes and picks her up.

"Kenzie it's okay. Daddy has you. I am trying to let mommy sleep for a while." Steve says sitting down in the chair with his daughter. Robyn wakes up the next morning and sees Steve's phone and gun on their nightstand. She gets up and heads to check on her daughter. She looks into the room and sees her husband and daughter sound asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author Note:**_ Hey guys, I am back and writing chapter three. This chapter is a little short but I will be writing Thanksgiving and Christmas chapter soon.

_**Headquarters**_

Steve walks into the office where Danny and Kono are at. Steve sits down and smiles at his best-friends.

"Where's Chin?" Steve asks the teammates. Chin is the only person that is not there.

"He's coming. Where's Robyn?" Kono reply to her boss.

"She's taking Mackynzie out to the doctor and she has the day off." Steve tells her of Robyn's day off.

"Is she going to bring her by?" Danny says wanting to see Kenzie. She's his god-daughter and they always bring her when either Steve or Robyn has the day off.

"We have to wait and see. I don't know if she is going to bring her to here. I am hoping so." Steve says to Danny as they go into their own offices and Steve is finishing up his paper work.

_**Doctor's visit**_

Robyn is watching the doctor making sure that Kenzie is okay. Robyn wants to take Kenzie to see Steve at work.

"She's okay. I will see you next time." The doctor says as he is getting ready to leave the room.

"Thank you so much." Robyn says as she is about to get Mackynzie dress and leaves for Steve's office. Robyn puts her in the car and Kenzie is out for a nap. Robyn heads over to her husband's office.

_**Headquarters**_

Robyn gets out of her car and sees her husband walking out. She had texted him and let him know that she is on the way.

"Hey, babe." Steve says as he gives her a kiss and hug. They pull out of the hug and Steve gets Kenzie out of her seat. Kenzie smiles at her daddy and gives her a kiss. "hey baby girl. were you good for mommy?" Kenzie smiles as Steve says that to her.

"I am sure that Danno is waiting to see her." Robyn says to her husband as she locks up her car and then they walk into the building together. Robyn looks to make sure that everyone's car is here and sees that Chin's is not here. "babe, where's Chin?"

"I don't know." Steve says with handing Kenzie over to Robyn so he can pull out his phone to call Chin. "Hey, Chin it's me. Call me back and let me know what's up."


End file.
